


Grow As We Go

by one_of_us_is_fangirling



Category: One of Us Is Lying - Karen M. McManus
Genre: Additional tags will be added per chapter, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, One Shot Collection, but Addy shes the cool aunt, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_of_us_is_fangirling/pseuds/one_of_us_is_fangirling
Summary: The Bayview Crew has yet another challenge to face... parenting.
Relationships: Cooper Clay/Kris, Knox Myers/Phoebe Lawton, Maeve Rojas/Luis Santos, Nate Macauley/Bronwyn Rojas
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Grow As We Go

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a huge sucker for kid fics. So I decided to write one! I’ve been developing these characters alongside my friend, and I’m super excited to finally write this!
> 
> This is just a collection of oneshots really. I have about seven chapter ideas, so if anyone wants to leave a chapter idea for me to write, feel free! I plan to update every Monday or Tuesday! (Chapters might be different ratings to, most likely T or M)
> 
> Also, yes, I did steal the title from a Ben Platt song, fight me.
> 
> One final note, I’m calling all the characters the Bayview Crew because this also includes the OOUIN characters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia is confused with her math homework, and so is Nate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s the Nate and Bronwyn baby, Mia Ellen Macauley! So far it’s the only kid I have for them, but I’m working on another son for them, so there may be another Nate and Bronwyn baby later. Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> Rating: T 
> 
> Additional Tags: Homework, movies, ice cream, fluff, Nate and Bronwyn being amazing parents

Everyday after school, Mia had a strict schedule. Mia could have a snack, then she had to finish her homework before she could have the rest of the night to herself. Nate knew his daughter was surprisingly responsible enough to follow this (she definitely got this trait from Bronwyn). 

“I’m going to be in the office finishing up some things for my work. Just come get me if you need anything, okay?” Nate says. 

Mia simply nods, focusing on the instructions of her homework. Nate can’t get over how she looks so much like her mother at the moment. Mia looked so much like Bronwyn, dark hair, gray eyes. Her mother always comments that Mia got his smile though. 

Nate kisses his daughter’s cheek before going into the office he shared with Bronwyn. He got caught in time looking over some blueprints for his job as a constructor. 

———

When some time passes, Nate gets up to check on his daughter. When he steps out of his office. He can hear sobbing, and Nate begins to panic. He finds her choking out cries she angrily erases her paper.

“Mia, are you okay?” Nate askes.

Mia quickly wipes her tears as she nods. Nate’s heart broke. 

“Mia, you can tell me anything,” Nate wraps his arms around the distressed girl. 

Mia’s lip quivered before she began to sob again, into Nate’s shoulder. Nate rubs her back in slow circles, something he used to do when she cried as a newborn. 

“I… I don’t understand my homework…” Mia finally admits.

“Really? You could have asked me for help.”

“But that makes me stupid! I don’t want to be stupid!” Mia huffs, crossing her arms. 

“Asking for help doesn't make you stupid,” Nate shakes his head, “it makes you smarter.”

Mia’s head perked up, confused, “It makes you smarter?” 

Nate nods, “It does. Want to know why?”

“Why?” Mia was not interested in what her dad had to say.

“Because you can learn more by asking,” Nate says, “and it also makes you very brave.”

Mia nods, “Daddy?”

“Yes?”

“Could you help me with my homework?”

Nate smiles, “Of course.” 

Nate takes the seat next to her. The moment his eyes meet the paper, his face falls. He didn’t understand a thing in the sheet. He then remembers that he never paid any attention in third grade math. 

“Um… how about we wait until your mother gets home?” Nate suggests.

“But Mommy will get upset if I don’t have it done,” Mia argues.

“I’m sure she’ll understand,” Nate says, lifting his daughter off the chair, “why don’t we watch a movie until then?”

Mia’s face lights up in agreement. 

———

“I’m home!” Bronwyn calls, her keys jingling as she locks the door behind her. A smile curls on her face when she sees her husband and daughter curled up on the couch, their attention focused on the Disney movie playing in front of them. 

Mia unwraps the blanket around her as she gets off the couch, running to her mother to greet her with a hug. Bronwyn crouched down as Mia clasped her arms around her mother.

“How was your day?” Bronwyn asks.

“Good,” Mia states.

“Did you have any homework?”

Mia’s eyes widen, her worried gaze turning to her dad, seeking for help.

“Mia and I didn’t quite understand it,” Nate explains, pausing the movie, “do you think you could help her?” 

Bronwyn nods, standing up, “Of course. Let me change real quickly, okay?”

Mia nods as she runs off to her room to return with her folder. Bronwyn turns to Nate.

“So you don’t know third grade math?” Bronwyn giggles, raising an eyebrow.

“Shush,” Nate chuckles playfully, “you know I never gave a shit.” 

Bronwyn simply cups his face, stubble from his jawline poking her palm. She gives him a small peck on the lips. As she begins to make her way to the bedroom, Nate stops her.

“C’mon Rojas, you can do better than  _ that _ .” 

Bronwyn smirks, “I’m not a Rojas, remember? I do it the Macauley way now.” 

She sucks in a breath of air before diving in for a much deeper kiss. Nate’s hands trailed down to her waist, pulling them closer to him. 

“Ew!” 

Nate and Bronwyn break apart. Mia, mortified, stood in front of them, homework in her hands. Nate and Bronwyn look at each other before laughing. 

——

“... so then you carry the four, and that’s your remainder.” 

“Ohhh that makes so much more sense!” Mia exclaims as she scribbles her final answer on the homework sheet. 

Mia beams at her mother, “Thank you for helping Mommy.” 

Bronwyn nods, kissing the top of her daughter’s head, “Why don’t you go show your father? He’ll be super proud of you.” 

Mia rushes off, to show Nate her finished homework, “Daddy, Daddy! Look! I did it!”

Nate lifted the small girl up as he congratulated her.

“I think this calls for celebratory ice cream,” Nate states. 

“... after dinner,” Bronwyn adds.

“C’mon Bronwyn,” Nate whines, “why not before?” 

“Pretty please?” Mia gave Bronwyn her best puppy eyes. 

Bronwyn sighs, defeated, “Fine.”

Nate and Mia cheer as Bronwyn pulls out a pint of chocolate ice cream from the freezer. She splits it between the three of them, deciding to treat herself. The three day on the couch, continuing the movie Nate and Mia started earlier. 


End file.
